legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Luna Loud
"I know it's only rock and roll, but I like it." - Luna Loud Luna Loud is a character from The Loud House. She is the third eldest and an aspiring musician who quotes musicians. Also many a Loud House's Fan Favorite Sister among the sisters of Lincoln Allies and enemies Best Friends: Lana Loud, Luan Loud (roommate), Lincoln Loud, Chunk, Mick Swagger, Tabby, Sam (love interest), Her family and siblings, Marceline, Bender, Finn Friends: Clyde McBride, Ronnie Ann, Her Siblings, Lydia, Bender, Skipper, Starfire, Jorgen Von Strangle, Jimmy, Finn, Marceline, Axel, Phineas, Isabella, Twilight, Discord, Amanda, Rick Sanchez, Steven Universe, Connie, StanFord, Star, Marco, Antauri, Mallow, Uncle Grandpa, Pizza Steve, Mr. Gus, Enemies: Bill Cipher, Bill Cipher's Cult, Eobard Thawne, Deathstroke, The Joker, Toffee, The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil, Flip, Tetherby The B Team Storyline TGTTA 2 Lincolin and his sisters make friends with Lydia who was separated from her friends and they help her get back while being friends all through the journey. This get into a battle with Deathstroke who is after them and they manage to deal with him with help of Amanda and Stanford. Lincoln though does save Deathstroke from potentially falling, this comes back to help him later when Deathstroke spares him and his sisters from the spear's effects. He joins Bender, Skipper, Lydia, Rick, Twilight and Marcus afterwards and joins forces with Deathstroke to defeat Thawne Luna and her sisters wait for Lincoln and the others as Toffee nearly kills them. Luna asks about what nearly happened to Lincoln and he mentions that a triangle dorito with demon powers and Toffee nearly killed them and that they still need to stop Toffee from accomplishing his goals. Once everything is discussed with regards to the two, Luna joins her sisters Lola, Lynn and Luan in going to Mewni and learning more on Toffee which is cut a bit short by Toffee invading Mewni and she defends Mewni with Music and loud music to deafen and distract villains and uses her instruments to give punishment beat downs on them and notices Guzma and Deathstroke running after Toffee and goes after them. Luna, Guzma and Deathstroke even watch Toffee impale Moon with a beam saber and get back to the others and note what just happening. Luna joins her sisters in their endeavors against the others. Luna assists her sisters and Mike in defeating Khan and bringing the cult down of their resources. After The Spear is used, she joins her siblings Lincoln, Lynn and Luna in going to Aruba with Bender. Luna.PNG S1E01A_Hey.png S1E02A_Rad_way_to_chill_out.png S1E03B_Goodnight1.png S1E07B_Luna_Swedish_accent.png S1E08A_Luna_playing_steel_drum.png S1E09A_Guitar_smash.png S1E09A_Luna_playing_the_violin.png S1E10A_Luna_Charles_on_bike.png S1E11A_HELLO.png S1E12B_Luna_interrupted.png S1E13A_Do_something_about_your_duds.png S1E13A_Luna_singing.png S1E13A_Luna_throws_up_the_goats.png S1E16A_Luna_notices_Linc_and_Lynn.png S1E16B_Luna_pressing_buttons.png S1E17A_a_call_from_Chunk.png S1E17A_Luna_you_are_out_of_the_band.png S1E17B_Luna_shooting_donuts.png S1E17B_We_don_wanna_miss_the_donut_cannon.png S1E18A_Luna_begging_Lisa.png S1E18B_Luna_takes_Lincoln_cereal_away.png S1E19B_Luna_pushes_her_way_to_the_front.png S1E21A_Let_play_ball.png S1E23B_Luna_starts_playing_adult_contemporary.png S1E23B_Luna_tells_her_secret.png S1E25B_Ready_for_battle.png S1E26B_Luna_sneaks.png You_got_itman.png S2E01_Luna_playing_and_singing.png S2E04A_Dont_waste_it_Luna.png S2E06B_Don't_look_Lily.png S2E06B_Here_he_comes.png S2E07A_Luna_holding_her_axe.png S2E07A_Whats_the_big_whoop.png S2E07B_Were_all_heading_to_the_mall.png S2E09A_Luna_glancing.png S2E09B_Luna_and_Lori_singing.png S2E09B_Luna_is_bored.png S2E11A_The_Night_Club.png S2E12A_Lily_heard_Luna_curse.png S2E12B_Luna_smiling.png S2E12B_Youre_the_owner_of_a_lonely_heart.png S2E14B_Luna_and_Lisa_arguing.png S2E16A_Luna's_proposal.png S2E16B_A_keyboard_and_a_keyboard.png S2E16B_Luna_keeping_her_sandwich_safe.png S2E19B_Luna_angry_about_gloating.png S2E20A_Luna_is_grateful_to_Linc.png S2E20A_Who_can_spot_me_some_green.png S2E23A_Murky_Bottoms.png S2E24_You_dont_want_to_lose_your_head.png S2E25B_Luna_and_Luan_taking_a_look.png S03E01_Luna_playing_guitar.png S03E01_Ticket_to_ride.png S03E16A_Not_exactly_the_nurturing_type.png S03E17_Clock_is_ticking.png S03E17_Lets_do_this.png S03E17_Luna_hearing_music.png S03E17_Luna_in_a_crib.png S03E17_Maybe_a_country_song_will_do.png S03E23A_Upset_Luna.png S3E03A_DJ_Luna.octet-stream.png S3E03A_Its_hardcore_bro.png S3E03A_Luna_bumped_her_off_the_stage.octet-stream.png S3E03A_Luna_celebrating.png S3E03A_Luna_Loud.png S3E03A_Luna_singing.png S3E03A_This_blue_cheese_smells_wack.png S3E03A_Wish_me_luck,_Lola_is_next.png S3E03A_You_seem_unusually_disperated.png S3E04B_Luna_cant_concentrate.png S3E09A_Luna_Interrupting.png S3E10B_Lori_Lana_and_Luna_arguing.png S3E14A_Luna_Im_trying_to_give_a_speech_here.png S3E17_Greatness....png S3E22A_Go_ahead_Luna.png S3E22B_Luna_performing.png S3E24B_Embrace_Sams_interests_and_you_might_actually_enjoy_them.png S3E24B_Having_trouble_climbing_aboard.png S3E24B_I_wanna_look_good_for_Sam.png S3E24B_Luna_on_the_attack.png S3E24B_Team_Rockstars.png S3E26_Guitar_shred.png Videos Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Nika Futterman Category:Musicians Category:Brunettes Category:Tomboys Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Humans Category:Members of the Nickelodeon Family Category:Characters that hail from the Nickelodeon universe Category:Characters from the The Loud House universe Category:Characters The4everreival Loves the Most Category:Sibling Category:Characters TheBrideKing is Neutral towards Category:Current Main Members of The B Team Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Heroes in TGTTA 2 Category:The Resistance against Bill Cipher Category:Videos Category:Music Videos Category:Singing Characters Category:Girly Girls who become Tomboys Category:Cute Characters Category:Characters in The Elseworld Saga Category:Main Characters of Bender's Elseworld Story Category:Characters in Bender's Elseworld Story Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Bender and his Group of Friends Category:Breakout Characters